


Yoosung and Coffee

by theycallmesonic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Smut, MysticMessenger, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesonic/pseuds/theycallmesonic
Summary: He promised to make you a cup of coffee once he met you, so how can you say no?





	Yoosung and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything outside of an English class, and that means I've never written smut either! I hope its not too awful~

"Ah~ What a cute apartment Yoosung!"

You twirled to look back at him with a cheeky grin on your face. He smirked back shyly, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his blonde hair. 

"Heh, I'm glad you think so! I didn't play LOLOL all day so I could clean." he looked down, cheeks turning pink. 

You walked around his room trailing your fingers across his keyboard. You took the time to look over your surroundings. His keyboard was well used, especially the WASD keys which were missing flecks of paint. Picture frames sat upon his dresser with photos of him and Rika. He had even made his bed much to your surprise. 

", I know it's getting late, but I promised you a cup of coffee. I'm pretty good at making lattes! Do you want one?"

He was so excited and the thought of spending the evening with him made your heart flutter. 

"Yes! I'd love a latte, Babe!" you smiled. 

 _Babe~_ he blushed at the name and quickly turned toward his kitchenette. You sauntered behind him. You leaned your elbow on the counter and watched him closely with loving eyes. He was so concentrated on making you the perfect drink that he didn't realize he had furrowed his brow. All you could think about was how much you wanted to kiss him. All of him. The thought was quite naughty, but you couldn't stop daydreaming. 

"                 ? Earth to                !" Yoosung giggled.

His left eye always closed a little more than the right when he laughed after what happened. You snapped back out of it and blushed hard. 

"Ohh~ so cute~! What were you thinking about, babe? Hm? Can you even tell me~?" he joked. Yoosung extended the cup of coffee to you and you grabbed it hastily. You quickly drank from the cup hoping to hide your pink cheeks.

The coffee was warm and frothy. Looking down into the cup you saw a sloppy latte heart and you smiled.

"Mmm! Yoosung, you're really good at this!" You inhaled the coffee fumes. Mellow and sweet. "Hm," you paused, "I might have to stay over just to drink another cup in the morning." The corners of your mouth curled upwards and you could see that Yoosung turned beet red.

"Oh! Um, if you want! Sure! I.... I uh, wouldn't mind... I can sleep on the couch? If you want..." he trailed on, fingers stuck in his hair and staring at the ground.

You wanted so badly to run your hands through his messy locks. You wanted him to hold you, kiss you, love you. You moved from the counter toward him, lessening the space between you. You grab his hands and caress them with your thumbs. 

"I'll only stay if you are comfortable." you whispered. 

Yoosung quickly pulled you in for a kiss. His hand traveled up to the back of your neck and his kiss deepened. He pushed your back up against his fridge. A moan escaped from your lips and he took the chance to explore your mouth. Your tongues danced passionately. You wanted to remember what he tasted like forever. Breathing was almost impossible. You gently bit down on Yoosungs lower lip, causing him to moan and grind his hips against you. You smiled at the reaction.

Yoosung quickly separated from you and leaned his forehead against yours.

"Ah~ I'm so sorry!" he whined. "I couldn't help myself."

"Nonono," you cooed, "don't be sorry." You snaked your arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Heh," he sighed deeply, "I didn't think I could stop myself."

You looked up to his bright lilac eyes. "You don't have to stop."

He blushed deeply and swallowed hard. "                 , are you sure?" You nodded quickly. 

"O-okay." he breathed. He gently grabbed your hands and led you to his bed. He was so sure a minute ago, but now he was trembling like a leaf. You could tell he was nervous. Could he tell that you were too? Surly he could hear your heart beating fast.

You laid down softly, surrounded by pillows and blankets, enveloped in his scent. Yoosung crawled up to you and placed a knee between your legs. He leaned down and buried his face in the crook of your neck. His breath hot and sweet, his heart pounding just above you.

Unexpectedly, he nipped at the sensitive skin. 

"Ah~ Yoo...sung." you exhaled. Hearing his name coming from your lips gave him courage. You tilted your head to give him more room. He trailed little bites and sloppy kisses down your neck. He pulled the collar on your shirt to expose you shoulder. He bit down hard and quickly licked your blooming mark. Soft noises escaped your lips each time he planted a kiss. You pulled at his hair to bring his mouth to yours, hungry for his tongue. They twirled and you moaned a little louder than expected. 

Stabilized with one hand, Yoosung trailed his fingertips down to the bottom of your shirt. He was desperate to feel your soft skin. His hand grabbed at your hip.  _Hard._ You instinctively raised your hips in an attempt to reach his body. You needed to feel his pressure.

You squirmed underneath him so you could sit up. He looked at you wondering if he did something wrong. You reached down and hastily pulled your shirt off. You shyly looked down and then glanced at his purple eyes before reaching your hands behind your back and unclasping your bra. You flung it off the bed and laid back down, breasts jiggling slightly in the process. 

Yoosungs breath hitched and his pupil widened at the sight of you underneath him. He quickly ripped off his shirt. "You're beautiful." he crooned. 

He started massaging one breast and took the other into his mouth. His hands were rough from all the LOLOL. His tongue flicked against your erect nipple. You inhaled sharply at the sensation. You tangled your fingers in his hair and moaned when he grazed the pad of his thumb against your other nipple. 

He shifted so his body rested between your hips. His warm torso ground into you slowly. You savored the feeling of the hard pressure between your thighs, but you desperately needed something more. You were quickly getting frustrated and needy, and your lover could tell. He began to kiss all down your stomach until he reached the top of your pants. In between light kisses, "                  ," his hands gripped your hips, "are you sure?" He nibbled lightly. 

"Ah~ yes, Yoosung. I need you." you mewled. 

You plea was the final straw. He suddenly snapped and couldn't hold back anymore. He fumbled with your pants and finally wrestled them off of you. He stared at your shiny, sweat covered body before hooking his fingers around your underwear. He pulled them off exposing you to him.  

"So pretty~" he whispered, taking all of you in. He gently ran a finger over your dripping heat. You couldn't help but moan. 

"Sorry," he said as he began to rub on your clit, "if I don't know what I'm doing." He circled round and round until you started squirming. He slowly inserted a finger into your sex and began to curl upward. Slowly, he inserted a second. Yoosung kissed your inner thigh all the way down to your heat. He so badly wanted to know what you tasted like, so he began to draw shapes with his tongue on your clit. 

You pulled and grabbed at his sheets. So close, your body was on fire. Tension within your core was building. He pumped his fingers in and out. You clenched around him. 

"Ah!" you were pulsing, "Yoosung!" You bucked your hips into his mouth as you rode out your orgasm. 

He pulled out his fingers and watched you writhe, begging for him to come back. 

He opened a drawer next to his bed and pulled out a foil packet. He removed his pants as quickly as he could. His length sprang free, the tip glistening with precum. He pumped slowly twice, then rolled on his condom. 

His eyes bore into yours. He almost growled as he crawled between you. He slid his cock against you a few times before you begged him to enter you. He lined up himself with you and carefully slid into you. He moaned and stopped to breath before he entered fully. His breathing quickened and he moaned at the feeling of you around him. He began slowly. In and out until he found a rhythm you both enjoyed. 

Your little moans are like music to his ears and hes not sure how long he can last. 

You pull him in for a kiss. His hot breath makes you weak. He still smells like coffee. 

Your supple fingers wrap around him and dig into his slender back, making him inhale sharply. He starts going harder and faster. You moaned loudly with each thrust, wanting to feel every inch of him inside you. You rocked your hips to drive him farther into you. 

His movements became unsteady and erratic. He buried his head into your neck and breathed heavily. He bit down onto you one last time before he met his end. 

"               , I...." he moaned, "I'm gonna.." You forcefully pulled his lips to yours. Hearing him like this drove you crazy. 

"Ah!" he breathed into your mouth. "             !" he moaned as his hips finally faltered. He was pulsing hard inside of you. You gently rolled your hips to help him ride out his orgasm. His cock twitched a few times before he pulled out of you. 

He flopped over next to you, glistening and panting. You gently rubbed your clit, basking in the moment. 

You rolled and placed your head and hand on his chest. You traced patterns and laid there listening to his heart slowing back down. A smile crept onto your face.

"Yoosung?"

"Mm~?"

"I love you."

He caressed you hair and planted a kiss on your forehead. 

"I love you too,             ." he cooed. "I'll make some more coffee in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

 

 

 


End file.
